


Hairstyle

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hair, Hair Braiding, M/M, Shippy Gen, it's whatever you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Spoilers for after credits of Black Panther!Steve has a fascination with Bucky's long hair.





	Hairstyle

Steve thinks he laughs for a full five minutes when he spots how intricately Bucky’s hair is tucked back into the bun, but it’s all in good fun and they both know it. It’s product of still not being able to re-acquaint himself with him often, seeing him a handful of times outside of cryo, he supposes… but then again, it could just be that the old suave and smooth James Buchanan Barnes has his hair back in a bun.

“It’s cute.” The words slip out unbidden, and he has to clear his throat to stop himself laughing again.

Bucky looks faintly exasperated, but Steve knows the look in his eyes by this age and day; that is the look of happiness, pure and simple, and the lines around his eyes crinkle as he smiles, shoves at Steve’s shoulder, and says “the children insisted, I couldn’t say no.” He’s laughing even as he says it, even as Steve reaches over to prod at it and Bucky subsequently swats his hand away.

“You’re one to talk, what’s that on your _face?”_

“It’s _distinguished.”_

“It’s _cute,”_ Bucky fires back, and Steve has to remind himself he’s here with a job to do.

 

 

“Nice hair,” Natasha says.

Bucky rolls his eyes, jerks a thumb toward Steve. “Better than his beard.”

“I _heard_ that, Buck.”

“I dunno. Both of it’s sort of ruggedly handsome, in a… totally weird way. Ugh, nevermind, c’mon.”

Thor and Loki both look in awe, but T’Challa just shakes his head with a fond smile– the Panther has seen more than enough of Bucky and his hair in Wakanda.

Steve idly combs his fingers through it later, when they’re reading plans and it falls into Bucky’s face. It’s second nature, almost, for some reason. Bucky grunts in reply and lets Steve tuck it behind his ear.

 

 

“– thought it was hilarious, which it _wasn’t.”_

“Well, her sense of humor is terrifying sometimes.” Steve grins as he sits on the sofa, fingers working smoothly through Bucky’s hair.

As for Bucky, he’d settled on the floor, cross-legged, controller in his right hand, and his head is just about level with Steve’s knee; he couldn’t resist having slipped his fingers into his hair and, as per usual, Bucky hadn't stopped him. He’s still too engrossed in both the video game and the story he’s telling. It’s been awhile since Steve has seen him so animated.

“I’ve noticed– oh _f–”_ The tv screen goes red from a game over, and Bucky gets the first sound of a swear out before Steve tugs on a segment of the hair he has in hand. “– _rench toast,_ what the hell are you doing back there, Stevie?”

He rolls his eyes. “Braiding.”

_“Why?”_

“Why not?” he asks idly, and continues. It isn’t as if he has anything better to do. They only have the one controller after an incident last week, and Bucky’s hair keeps falling into his face, same as always. He refuses to get a haircut, although no one seems to mind.

“You gave me shit about the bun.”

He snorts softly in laughter, a noise which produces Bucky twisting around to give him a _look_ , eyebrows raised and eyes alight. “I did _not,”_ Steve protests, absently. “All I did was point it out.”

“And laugh. You laughed a lot.”

“I was laughing _with_ you, Bucky, come on.”

“Yeah, right.”

Again, he tugs, more gently, at his hair. “Turn around. You’re making this difficult.”

Now Bucky rolls _his_ eyes, but he turns his head back to the tv. The buttons on the controller click as he presses them. “Put a little bow in it while you’re at it, why don't you?”

“Don’t tempt me, Barnes,” he says, and, come to think of it, it’s been awhile since he’s been this happy himself. He grins, and continues braiding.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost banged my head into the seat in front of me when Buck showed up. In the hype I forgot all about him being in Wakanda and then... there he was... with his hair in a bun... and not even a man bun which would have done for it for me because _man bun_ but a bun bun. a real bun. a half bun. sort of. thing. damn. _i don't even know if bun's the right term but it was up in the back!!_
> 
> __anyway here I with this trope for this fandom LOL
> 
> also I love Steve's beard


End file.
